


Долгий день

by Mikao



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikao/pseuds/Mikao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на игру Mafia Wars:<br/>когда близкий человек делает что-то плохое</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгий день

В зале было тесно и душно. Все ждали. Тсуна, опустив подбородок на сплетённые пальцы, смотрел в свою тарелку, на нетронутый «Цезарь».  
Солдаты сопели и осязаемо мучились от безделья. Скучно им было. Тошно. И босс молчит, и зам стоит с таким лицом, словно кочергу проглотил…  
— Гокудера? — бесцветным голосом позвал Тсуна.  
— Не отвечают, — сказал Гокудера. — Ни Сальвада, ни Рорж, ни дон Румадди.  
— И что это значит?  
— Не придут, наверное, — сказали от стены. Тсуна почесал нос.  
— Не придут. Хм. Быть может… — тут он покосился, и солдаты подобрались, вытаращив оловянные от преданности глаза, — дон Румадди забыл, что назначил мне свидание?  
По толпе прокатились смешки.  
— Так напомнить надо, дон.  
— Мы завсегда… напомнить-то…  
— Толстая его морда, жаба, никогда он мне не нравился!  
— Как нагло, а?  
— Нагло и глупо, что он, Вонголу не знает?..  
Телефон Гокудеры зажужжал. Почувствовав заминку, Тсуна обернулся. Гокудера удивлённо поднял брови, одними губами сказал: «Хибари» и прижал трубку к уху. Тсуна нахмурился, откинулся на спинку стула. Не нравилось ему всё это. Ещё и Хибари…  
— Да, — сказал Гокудера, и вдруг его голос изменился, стал ниже на тональность, и сам Гокудера словно бы присел, как перед прыжком. — Они все?.. Кто? Подожди, как — все? А мальчик, как его, ему всего девять… Кто?.. Нет! — тут он оглянулся на Тсуну — глаза у него были дикие. — Не мы! Говорю тебе, не мы!  
У Тсуны неприятно похолодело в животе. Он протянул руку, но Гокудера покачал головой.  
— Положил трубку.  
— Что случилось?  
Гокудера потянул себя за галстук, словно захотел немедленно удавиться, и хмуро сказал:  
— Кто-то перебил всю семью дона Румадди в их же особняке. Нашли утром, около половины девятого.  
— Так, — сказал Тсуна. Все ошарашено молчали, кто-то насморочно сопел и задерживал дыхание. — Хибари решил, что это я? — спросил Тсуна, заранее морщась. Гокудера кивнул. — Ну да, логично. Что-нибудь уже накопали?  
— За час?  
— Ну да, ну да… — Тсуна тяжело встал, пошёл к дверям, ни на кого не глядя. Гокудера двинулся за ним, как на привязи. Тсуна вспомнил Румадди, цыганское его хитрое лицо, мясистый кривой нос, чёрную бороду лопатой. Неприятный был человек, хам и враль. Репутация у него была самая скверная, дел с ним старались не иметь, и якшался он с ливийцами, арабами и нигерийцами. Но у него был сын, замечательный тихий мальчишка, Тсуна познакомился с ним в Римини на пляже дона Каркасса и подарил на прощание антикварную треснувшую печатку из янтаря. Пару месяцев после встречи подумывал забрать мальчика к себе, как заложника, может, и получилось бы воспитать достойным человеком, но навалились дела, и Тсуна забыл…  
Ничего я не забыл, со злостью подумал Тсуна. Просто не захотелось связываться.  
— Всё, что узнает полиция, — сквозь зубы сказал он, — узнаю и я. Ясно?  
— Да, — ответил Гокудера. — Десятый, наверное, это кто-то из его черномазых. Не поделили древние АК-и или бананы…

День прошёл бестолково. Тсуна чувствовал, что теряет время. Он терял его на ипподроме, затем в казино какого-то новенького русского, с которым надо было познакомиться, но Тсуна даже не запомнил его имени; потом, уже вечером, позвонил Энма и долго приглашал на день рождения Аобы. Тсуна отказывался, Энма расстраивался, Тсуна передавал свои горячие поздравления и обещал прислать подарок с шофёром.  
— Мы же не из-за подарка тебя ждём, — вконец обиделся Энма и послал Тсуну в жопу. Тсуна решил, что заслужил.  
В особняке он столкнулся с Реборном.  
Это было странно и необъяснимо: последний раз Реборн звонил из Сирии, и когда Тсуна попросил его приехать побыстрее, мстительно сказал, что задержится на Востоке месяца на четыре. Он часто пропадал, как гулящий кот, и возвращался ненадолго — только отоспаться. Тсуна мечтал когда-нибудь сыграть хитрую партию и вынудить Реборна вступить в Вонголу. Приятно было представлять его своим подчинённым, который должен отчитываться, куда поехал, зачем и когда вернётся.  
Но теперь Тсуна был так взвинчен, что неожиданное возвращение Реборна его не впечатлило.  
— Всё в порядке? — спросил он, пробегая мимо открытого зала на втором этаже. Реборн резался в карты с начальником охраны и четырьмя капо. При виде Тсуны он оставил игру и вышел из-за стола.  
— Тсуна?  
Из комнаты Рёхея доносился могучий храп. Как всегда, много народу, устало подумал Тсуна. Даже в трусах не походишь.  
Он вошёл в свой кабинет, содрал с себя галстук и, расстёгивая рубашку, закружил по огромному ковру. Реборн вошёл следом и плотно закрыл дверь.  
— Трудный день? — спросил он и сделал Тсуне подножку. Тсуна перепрыгнул, бросил рубашку на диван и кинулся к бару.  
— Трудный, — процедил он. — Отвратительный. Скажи, Реборн, кем надо быть, чтобы заявиться в чей—то дом и убить там всех, даже детей и женщин?  
— Мафиозо? — предположил Реборн. Тсуна дико глянул через плечо.  
— Детей, — повторил он.  
— Дети растут, — сказал Реборн. — Азбуку тебе пересказать?  
Тсуна оставил в покое бар, подошёл к Реборну и взял его за пуговицу.  
— Послушай меня, — прорычал он. — Если кто-то из моих друзей окажется способен убить ребёнка…  
— Я убивал детей, — равнодушно сказал Реборн. Тсуна растерялся.  
— Это дико, — сказал он, отошёл и стал тянуть себя за волосы. — Не бывает так. Зачем?  
Реборн стоял у стены — высокий, черноглазый, с презрительным лицом.  
— Зачем? — переспросил он. — Не помню. Заказ, наверное.  
Тсуна смотрел на него с тоской и отвращением.  
— Звери, — сказал он и отвернулся. — Я живу в зоопарке.  
— Тебя шокирует, что я мог убить тебя? — вдруг спросил Реборн.  
— Почему меня?  
— Если бы заказ убить тебя пришёл раньше заказа воспитать тебя, ты был бы мёртв. Тебя это шокирует?  
Тсуна подумал и признал:  
— Нет.  
— Вот, — сказал Реборн. — Так почему тебя волнует убийство каких-то других детей?  
— Я — это я, — угрюмо ответил Тсуна, и Реборн засмеялся.  
— Нигилист с комплексом жертвы. Хватит лелеять своё несчастье. Меня сделали доном мафиозного клана, за что, Будда?!  
— Я не буддист.  
— Неважно. Ты считаешь, что ты несчастен. Почти проклят. Но ты не несчастней, к примеру, Колонелло. Когда я видел его в последний раз, он рыл траншею для массового захоронения жителей одной бангладешской деревни. Их убили случайно. Координатами ошиблись.  
— Потрясающая логика, — сказал Тсуна. — Я бы привёл в пример самих жителей, а не могильщика.  
— Ты усвоил урок, — с удовольствием сказал Реборн. Тсуна сел на диван и крепко потёр лицо. Хотелось спать. На душе было гадко, и крутилась в голове фраза из какой—то книги: «Голову с плеч! Голову с плеч!..».  
— Демагогия, — пробормотал Тсуна. — Ерунда всё это. Ты не можешь оправдаться.  
— Я, — со значением сказал Реборн, — не оправдываюсь.  
Тсуна вдруг улыбнулся.  
— Но ты говоришь со мной. Раньше…  
— Раньше я бы просто пнул тебя.  
Тсуне показалось, что мир вокруг проясняется. Жалко, конечно, того мальчика… Но Тсуна ни в чём не виноват. Не мог же он знать, что случится через…  
— Возьми. Это твоё.  
Растерянно улыбаясь, Тсуна смотрел, как Реборн вытаскивает из кармана прозрачный полиэтиленовый пакет. В пакете — что-то маленькое и круглое, тёмно-жёлтое.  
Тсуна обмер.  
— Нет, — сказал он. Язык не слушался. — Реборн?..  
Янтарная треснувшая печатка как будто становилась всё больше и больше, заслоняя собой комнату. У Тсуны потемнело в глазах.

Очнулся он на улице. Было темно и холодно, где-то панически орали, тянуло гарью. На траве плясали оранжевые отсветы, как от пожара. Тсуна оглянулся, и мир поплыл. Кто-то пробежал мимо, пригибаясь, как под обстрелом, и канул в темноту; на мгновение возникло чьё-то белое перекошенное лицо, разинуло рот и сгинуло; вдалеке засияли мигалки, и потянулся длинный тревожный вой. Скулили рядом на одной ноте, долго, болезненно, и Тсуна, шатаясь, пошёл было смотреть, кто там скулит, но его поймали за руку.  
— Десятый?  
В голове трещал пожар. Тсуна прижал ладонь к глазам и постоял так, приходя в себя. Он пытался вспомнить, что случилось, но вспоминалась только печатка и грохот обвала.  
— Реборн, — пробормотал Тсуна. — Я что, убил его?  
— Нет, — ответил Гокудера, заглядывая Тсуне в лицо.  
— Так что я сделал?  
Гокудера смешался, отпустил руку Тсуны.  
— Особняк, — бодро сказал он, — ничего страшного, пролом в стене. И кабинет сгорел… Месяц поживёшь в другом крыле, ерунда.  
— Где Реборн?  
Гокудера кивнул в темноту, и Тсуна облился холодным потом, вообразив, что это Реборн там скулит, как умирающая собака. Гокудера повёл его среди обломков, и люди разбегались с их дороги, как подвальные крысы. Невидимый во мраке скуливший проплыл мимо. Тсуна смутно видел сгрудившихся вокруг него людей. Он хотел было подойти, но Гокудера потянул его дальше.  
— Ерунда, — повторял он, — немного обжёгся, подлатают, снова будет как новенький…  
— Что с электричеством?  
— Провода оборвались, — кратко ответил Гокудера. — Сейчас должны включить аварийные генераторы.  
Да я с ума сошёл, подумал Тсуна. В этот момент вспыхнул свет, и Тсуна увидел, что натворил.  
Сад под окнами западного крыла был засыпал чёрными оплавленными обломками арматуры, кирпичей и межэтажных железобетонных плит. Верхние ветки деревьев ещё тлели, в них странно и абсурдно торчало чиппендейловское кресло, обломок компьютерного монитора и чья-то рубашка. В стене особняка темнел пролом, из него сыпался тлеющий оранжевым уголь. Громко взрывалось от жара битое стекло. Под проломом были люди в спецовках и с брандспойтами, пожарная машина стояла поперёк клумбы. И над всем этим — низкое небо, запах гари и чёрный дым, как после бомбёжки.  
— Пойдём в дом, — поспешно сказал Гокудера. — Мы не знаем, что делать с Реборном. Он что-то натворил?..  
— Гокудера, мне… очень жаль, — с усилием сказал Тсуна. — Теперь столько хлопот…  
Гокудера стиснул его плечо и прорычал на ухо:  
— Не смей оправдываться. Ты босс. Ты прав. В драке ты можешь разнести хоть весь город, на то она и драка. — Он выпрямился и повторил: — Пошли. Реборн у врачей.  
Тсуна двинулся за ним, глядя в землю. Злость всё ещё клокотала в груди, хотелось сжимать кулаки и воинственно выдвигать челюсть, но Тсуна не мог позволить себе снова сорваться и разнести оставшуюся часть особняка.  
К тому же придётся объясняться с Хибари.  
Холл был залит болезненным электрическим светом. Мужчины, возбуждённые и весёлые, как после охоты, курили и переругивались нервными голосами. Среди солдат слонялся томный любопытствующий Ламбо, Рёхей стоял у стены, мрачно и непонимающе оглядываясь исподлобья. Кто-то восклицал: «Да разойдитесь же!», но никто не расходился. По обрывкам разговоров Тсуна понял, что его Семья уверена в нападении на особняк.  
— Разойдись! — заорал Гокудера. — Сказано вам, никто на нас не нападал!  
— Ну конечно, — издевательски вскричали из толпы, — это баллон с газом взорвался!  
— Это не баллон с газом, — сказал Тсуна, и стало тихо. — Это я разминался.  
Гокудера посмотрел на него со странным выражением в зелёных глазах. Солдаты одобрительно загудели, кто-то поспешно гасил сигареты о подошвы ботинок.  
— Идите спать, — велел Тсуна. — Если чьи-то комнаты были… задеты, перейдите в летнюю пристройку. Гокудера, проследи, чтобы там включили отопление.  
— Спасибо, босс, — нестройно прогудели солдаты. Толпа задвигалась, капо стали расхаживать, подгоняя нерасторопных тычками в бока и окриками: «Шевелись, ветошь!.. Топ-топ! Спатеньки, детки!». Солдаты огрызались, косились на Тсуну с боязливым уважением в глазах. Тсуне было больно и печально от такого к нему отношения. Он не заслужил.  
— Кто ещё видел Реборна? — спросил он Гокудеру.  
— Рёхей, Романо и несколько парней Йемицу.  
— Он… — Тсуна с трудом справился с голосом. — Он сильно пострадал?  
— Ничего такого, с чем не справятся израильские пластические хирурги.  
Тсуна остановился и крепко взял Гокудеру за руку.  
— Это смешно? — спросил он. — Это должно быть смешно?  
На лице Гокудеры мелькнуло опасение — мелькнуло и пропало. Он не отшатнулся и не отвёл взгляда, и его пальцы в ладони Тсуны не вздрогнули. В любую другую ночь Тсуна бы восхитился, но теперь он мог только задыхаться от бессильного бешенства.  
— Он нарвался, — тихо сказал Гокудера.  
— Это мне решать!  
— Ты решил.  
Тсуна осёкся и как-то разом перестал злиться. Он словно увидел себя со стороны, увидел очень бледное, окаменевшее лицо Гокудеры и понял, что в пальцах уже тлеет огонь. Он разжал кулак, и Гокудера молча потёр покрасневшую кожу.  
— Я просто сорвался, — сказал Тсуна, не зная, кого оправдывает: себя или Реборна. — Я не могу приказывать ему, кого убивать, а кого — нет.  
Гокудера помедлил, приглядываясь к Тсуне, словно решая: можно уже задавать вопросы или стоит ещё повременить.  
— Румадди — его работа?  
— Да.  
Гокудера помолчал.  
— Ему не стоило убивать ребёнка, — сказал он, и Тсуна шумно выдохнул. Он обнял Гокудеру и услышал, как сбилось его дыхание, ощутил неприятный сигаретный дух, въевшийся в волосы — признак того, каким долгим был этот день. Высоченный Гокудера был вынужден наклониться к Тсуне: так он и замер, как будто его внезапно разбил радикулит. Тсуна засмеялся над его смущением и выпустил из объятий.  
— Десятый, — растерянно сказал Гокудера. — Что я такого сказал?  
— Ты говоришь как нормальный человек, а не как бандит, — ответил Тсуна. — Ты замечательный, Хаято. Что бы я делал без тебя?  
Гокудера покачал головой, словно услышал бессмыслицу, и важно сказал:  
— Нет такого мира, где ты — без меня.  
Тсуна уже шёл дальше. Гокудера нагнал его, по привычке отстал на шаг. До медицинского отсека оба молчали. У самого порога зала, отданного врачам, их обогнали солдаты, тащившие носилки. Тсуна глянул на раненого и остановился так резко, что Гокудера налетел на него.  
— Что? — спросил он и тут же увидел сам. Солдаты, пряча глаза от Тсуны, втащили носилки в зал; там шумели, тянуло острым лекарственным запахом, кто-то стонал и громко шипел сквозь зубы, как от сильной боли. Тсуна зачем-то посмотрел на свои руки, словно ожидал увидеть на них кровь или чужую пригоревшую кожу.  
— Кто-нибудь умер? — спросил он. Гокудера тут же заглянул в зал, поймал кого-то за рукав и спросил вполголоса. Ему недовольно ответили, что пока нет, но если врачей будут отвлекать...  
— Поговори мне ещё, — рыкнул Гокудера и обернулся к Тсуне. — Всё в норме, Десятый. Я же говорил. Пара шрамов, сгоревшие волосы...  
Тсуна смотрел перед собой стеклянными глазами. Увидев его таким, Гокудера запаниковал.  
— Десятый, тебе не обязательно говорить с Реборном прямо сейчас. Давай утром, а? Ты поспишь, подумаешь...  
Тсуна вздрогнул, словно очнулся от беспокойного сна, и рассеянно дотронулся до щеки Гокудеры, колкой от щетины. Гокудера напрягся и прикрыл глаза, потянулся было прижаться к руке Тсуны, но остановил себя. Взгляд у него стал несчастный, уставший, и у губ залегли морщины.  
— Лучше сейчас, — сказал Тсуна и вошёл в зал.  
Он не сразу увидел Реборна. По привычке высматривая чёрный пиджак и прямую, как у танцора, спину, Тсуна пропустил смуглого человека на койке у дальней стены; его левая рука была забинтована, и марлевые нашлёпки, как странная плесень, белели на рёбрах и левой половине лица. Тсуна двинулся к нему, обходя каталки и спешащих врачей, а Реборн смотрел на него издали чёрными, как гагат, глазами.  
Тсуна остановился перед ним. Он поймал себя на том, что не может засунуть руки в карманы, хотя очень хочется, и не сутулится от усталости. Он приобрёл рефлексы битой собаки, и Реборн был тем фактором, на который эти рефлексы отзывались.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Тсуна. Из—под марли по коже Реборна ползли змеи красноты, и кое—где видны были белёсые плёнки пузырей. Он лишился одной брови и волос на виске, но глаз спас; Тсуне показалось, что он вспомнил, как Реборн отпрянул от огня и зажмурился.  
— А как я выгляжу? — спросил Реборн. Он улыбался, и Тсуну затошнило — улыбка была поощрительная. — Ты впервые так серьёзно достал меня.  
— Я впервые попытался.  
— Молодец.  
— Оставь свои похвалы новому ученику, — сказал Тсуна и с удовольствием увидел, как блекнет улыбка Реборна. — Я сейчас кое-что скажу тебе: постарайся отнестись серьёзно, хорошо?  
— Весь внимание, — ответил Реборн. Тсуна наклонился к нему и заглянул в глаза; он тихо сказал:  
— Я изуродую тебя, если такое повторится.  
Пару секунд Реборн молчал.  
— Не сможешь убить меня? — спросил он задумчиво.  
— Не смогу, — признал Тсуна. Он подумал о свернувшихся от жара глазах, похожих на твёрдый яичный белок, и о треске, с которым сгорают волосы. Горящие люди пахнут, как забытый на сковородке бекон. Когда ты голоден, этот запах кажется приятным.  
— Ты не понимаешь, что такое отсроченные проблемы? — спросил Реборн. Тсуна неприятно засмеялся.  
— Конечно, понимаю. Одна такая отсроченная проблема командует Варией.  
— Не всегда всё получается так удачно, как с Занзасом.  
— Опять демагогия, — сказал Тсуна.  
— Хочешь, я подарю тебе щенка вместо того ребёнка?  
Тсуна поднял было руку — но, стиснув зубы, опустил. От него сухо, горячо пахло, как от костра.  
— Ты меня слышал, — выдохнул он и пошёл прочь.  
Гокудера маялся в коридоре. Кажется, он задремал, прислонившись к стене; когда Тсуна подошёл, он вскинулся и судорожно потёр лицо.  
— Как?.. — он прокашлялся, шумно вздохнул. — Как всё прошло?  
— Отлично. Мы поняли друг друга.  
Гокудера неуверенно улыбнулся. Тсуна встал к стене рядом, уронил голову ему на плечо.  
— Что с пожарными?  
— Сейчас уедут.  
— А полиция?  
— Зачем полиция? — удивился Гокудера. — Баллоны с газом неподсудны.  
— Рад слышать.  
Они помолчали. Гокудера, поколебавшись, наклонился и поцеловал Тсуну в макушку.  
— Донести тебя до спальни? — предложил он, посмеиваясь, и Тсуна выпрямился.  
— О нет, — сказал он, — я настолько плохо выгляжу?  
Как раз в этот момент пожарные закончили тушить второй этаж.


End file.
